New Beginning
by Khayla
Summary: One-shot turned story for Chrisaholics like me who dont want him to die--When Chris disappeared after he died, he was transported back to the future. Now he has to figure out why it happened and what to do about it. Please R
1. Waking up to a Better Future

A/N Ok, like many of you Chrisaholics out there, I am in complete denial about him dieing in the season finale(if u didn't see it and I'm ruining it for you, then what the hell are you doing reading this?). Anyway, so I wrote this one shot just randomly during my English exam(or after to be more precise) and I kinda liked it, so I decided to post it. Hopefully you'll like it too and review....please....enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer I don't own Chris or anything in this fic except the idea and the words....but not the characters....duh  
  
As Chris's mind woke up, he shifter around in his state of half sleep, already thinking of the anxiety and worry that awaited him. He thought of the approaching deadline to save Wyatt, his continuing quest to fix the future.  
  
However, when he tried to remember what lead he might have possibly been working on the previous day and what he would have to continue working on that day, he came up blank.  
  
What did I do yesterday? he thought. Then it all came back to him. Gideon's plan to kill Wyatt, his trip to the evil world, Piper going into labor, Gideon and his damned dagger, Leo kneeling nest to him. And his death.  
  
The memory hit him like a slap in the face. He had died. He was sure of it. He remembered every detail, from the pain the wound had caused to the sight of Leo's face blurring as he felt his life being stripped away and the feeling that he'd finally done something right. But yet here he was, alive and breathing. But how?  
  
Now fully awake, he opened his eyes and looked straight up at the ceiling. A ceiling he remember from years of waking up from nightmare and dreams of a better life, from years of lying on his bed, crying.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Chris muttered. He turned over to get up, but he was stopped when he noticed another person was lying next to him in the bed.  
  
"Bianca," Chris whispered, more as a question than a statement. He thought his heart had just skipped a beat. Either that or something had suddenly become lodged in his throat and it was restricting his breathing. Or maybe he was just imagining things. Either way, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.  
  
"'Morning sweetie," Bianca said. Her eyes fluttered upon and a smile crept up on her face as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and brushed aside a strand of tangled hair. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"I..." Chris muttered, trying to figure out what in the hell of the world was going on. Then suddenly, it dawned on him. He'd done it. What he'd gone back to do, he'd done it.  
  
That had to be it. He was back in the future and all was different. Bianca wasn't dead, he wasn't dead. Chris turned his head and looked at his bedroom window. It wasn't boarded up, as it had been before he had moved out of the manor and outside, the sun was shining, casting rays of light on the cream colored carpet. Outside, nothing was burning, nothing was in rubbles or piles of charred pieces or a crumpled heap of burning metal. It was just like it had been in the past.  
  
A knock on the door brought Chris back to his sense. "Hey Chris? You up?" Chris head a familiar voice shout through the door before it was opened.  
  
"Chris?" Wyatt asked again as his head peaked through the door. He walked in the room before gasping in surprise when he saw Bianca lying next to him. He quickly turned around, throwing his hands in air.  
  
"Man, Chris, you have got to learn to lock the door when you two do that," Wyatt said with a small chuckle. "You just scarred me for life, little bro."  
  
Bianca laughed as Chris kept staring, wide-eyed, at his not-evil big brother. "Sorry Wyatt, we were kinda busy," Bianca said.  
  
Wyatt groaned. "Whatever, man. I just came up here to tell you that Mom and Dad are waiting for you downstairs. So when you decided to get some clothes on, just get down there." Wyatt cast one last disgusted look in his little brother's direction before going out the door and shutting in behind him.  
  
Bianca chuckled a little and drew herself closer to Chris, resting her head against his chest.  
  
"So, what do you want to do today?" she asked.  
  
Chris put his arm around Bianca and smiled slightly.  
  
"Nothing. Just....relax and enjoy the present."  
  
A/N Well, I hoped you enjoyed this, let me know and review! 


	2. Twins and More Better

A/N Ok, this is kind of pointless, the only reason I'm writing this is because I got a lot of reviews (for the chapter of what was supposed to be a one-shot) that said I should continue this. Well I don't have a plot, or anything that even resembles a plot, but I decided to squeeze something out anything. Just to get a bigger glimpse of what Chris's world is like now (outside of his bedroom). So here it goes!  
  
P.S Thank you sooooooooo much to everyone who reviewed! This is the most I've EVER gotten for 1 chapter, actually this is pretty much the most I've ever gotten for an entire story! So thanks so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one!  
  
Disclaimer I dont own Chris, or anyone else in Charmed, I just own the story written below!  
  
It had taken a few minutes for Chris to decide whether he really did want to get out of bed. What if things weren't all right? What if Leo and Piper were down there waiting for him to tell him someone had died or there was another huge and powerful demon out to get them? What if there was still another great evil in the world?  
  
Well, of course there's still evil in the world. We can't get rid of all the demons, Chris thought, trying to reassure himself. But no matter how hard he tried to reason, he just couldn't imagine the world being perfect. Not yet.  
  
Chris stumbled down the stairs, scratching his bare stomach, having given Bianca his shirt since she had apparently misplaced her own clothes the night before. As he made his way downstairs, Chris looked around, trying to find even the smallest clue that things were different than they had been 22 years before. However, all he could come up with were the numerous picture frames hanging on the wall, showing pictures of himself, Wyatt, his parents, aunts, and the rest of the family.  
  
It's a dream, it must be a dream, he thought, ignoring the fact that his toe still hurt from hitting it on the banister.  
  
When he reached the first floor landing, Chris turned towards the kitchen, his mind still trying to figure it all out.  
  
When he entered the kitchen, he was almost knocked over by Paige as she ran out the door, her black magic school robes flying behind her.  
  
"Oh! Hi Chris! Sorry Chris! Bye Chris!" she managed to blurt out before taking off again, leaving Chris more than a little baffled. At least one thing was still the same: Paige was still late for everything.  
  
"Chris, there you are," someone called from behind the open fridge door. Piper emerged from behind it holding what seemed like at least a dozen sandwiches and about 15 cans of Coke.  
  
"Hey honey, would you mind giving me a hand here and why are you not dressed yet? We're running late already," Piper said as she handed Chris half of her load.  
  
"Um, running late for what?" Chris asked tentatively, now more confused than before.  
  
"Chris, don't tell me you forgot! How could you forget, the twins have been talking about it all month!" Piper said. "Talking, and talking, and talking, and talking...," she repeated as she started stacking the sandwiches and drinks in the large cooler bag that lay open on the counter.  
  
Twins. Okay, she said twins, Chris thought. So what did I miss? Yes, he remembered Phoebe having twins, but the both of them had been killed by the same demon that had killed Piper when they were still young. But since Piper obviously wasn't dead, then the twins were...  
  
"Chris!" two voices cried out in unison. Soon after that, Chris felt something grab hold of both of his legs, nearly sending him crashing down on the kitchen floor. He twisted himself around, trying to see what had caused the near-incident and spotted two brown-haired children, both grabbing on for dear life to one of his legs.  
  
"Leena, Eric, come on, both of you, get off him, he needs to get ready," Piper said, pulling the twins off of Chris.  
  
"What?" the little girl shouted with exaggerated frustration. "He's not ready?"  
  
"Come ON, we're gonna be late now because of you," the boy said, pouting.  
  
"Quick quick quick quick quick, you have to get ready!" Leena said. She got behind him again and started pushing him back out of the kitchen. Eric joined in and Chris found himself being pushed out of the kitchen and back up the stairs.  
  
Right when he was about to be pushed into his bedroom, the door opened and Bianca came out, dressed in Chris's shirt. Leena stopped pushing and starred wide eyed at Bianca, who stood in the doorframe, looking guiltily down at the two little cousins.  
  
"So THAT's why you're late?" Leena asked, once again exaggerating the gravity of the situation.  
  
Chris, who until now had just been drifting along, still not completely comprehending what was happening here, jumped back to his senses, not wanting to make a bad impression on his younger cousins.  
  
"Of course not. Actually, she came over here to help me get ready," Chris blabbered out, trying to come up with an excuse.  
  
Leena crossed her arms and looked up disbelievingly at her older cousin. "Sure. Whatever, just go get ready, we're gonna be late!" Then Leena and Eric both got back to pushing Chris into his room.  
  
When they finally let him walk on his own, Chris turned around, starting to get a little frustrated.  
  
"Ok, where are we going that's so important anyway?" he asked, trying to sound as calm as possible. Which turned out to be a big flop, since he was anything but calm right now.  
  
Leena balled her tiny hands into fist and half-growled, half-whined "Mom!" and she ran out of the room while Eric crossed his arms and glowered at Chris.  
  
Less than a minute later, Leena walked back in, dragging Phoebe behind her.  
  
"See? He's not ready!" Leena screamed, pointing an accusing finger at Chris.  
  
Phoebe looked sternly at Chris. "Come on Chris, aren't you suppose to be the responsible one in this house? Now go on, get ready, we're leaving in 5 minutes, so you better be dressed and set to go."  
  
Phoebe grabbed a shirt from the floor and threw it at Chris. "And Leena, chill out a bit, honey, he'll be ready in time, or he'll have to deal with me, ok? Now come on, let's go help your aunt Piper in the kitchen. Eric, you too, sweetie, come on." And with a last demanding look in Chris's direction, Phoebe left the room, holding her two little twins by the hand.  
  
"But where are we going?" Chris muttered, helplessly standing in the middle of the room.  
  
"The magic fair," Bianca said as she walked back into the room, now dressed in her own clothes. She threw Chris's shirt back at him. "They've all been waiting to go for 2 months now, remember. They're right, too, this year is gonna be pretty cool. I hear they even have a Krayak demon there this year."  
  
Chris looked positively incredulous as he pulled on a shirt.  
  
He mad his way downstairs, where he was met by a "Finally!" from Leena and a few other people, including Wyatt and Leo.  
  
"Ok, come one now, let's go, or we'll be late! Go, go, go, go, go!" Leo said, pushing everyone out the front door. Chris hung behind a little, watching everyone file out of the house.  
  
"Chris? Are you coming?" Leo asked, holding the door open.  
  
Chris smiled. "Yeah, Dad. I'm coming."  
  
He let Leo go out first and he followed. With one last look inside the house, he shut the door behind him, smiling.  
  
A/N Ok, here it is! Hope you enjoyed! Now I need your help though! Let me know if you'd like to either: 1) keep going with random little clips as Chris 'rediscovers' his life; 2)keep going but come up with a plot that actually makes sense and isn't just random stuff; or 3) stop and leave it where it is! The future of this story depends on you! Hehe....oh, and also, me and my friend are having sort of a disagreement on the definition of a Mary Sue, so if someone would like to give me the real one, it would be very appreciated! THANKS!!!!!!! 


	3. Father and Son Talk

A/N Ok, so, how long has it been since I last updated this fic? Five months? Well it's been a while, and to be honest, I'd completely forgotten about it until I got a review from zoned-out yesterday, practically yelling at me to continue it. So I took the advice and I did. I've decided to go with the majority vote and go for an actual story with an actual plot, though I've yet to think of one. But I'm actually going somewhere, which is better than anything I've had so far. Anyway, I had kinda forgotten about this issue of my Charmed-PO-points, ever since a new problem arose: Nick Lachey. I wont even begin to rant about that one because I might never shut up, but if you do feel like discussing the absolute calamity that is Nick Lachey being in the cast of Charmed, please feel free to email me, IM me, or even put it in your review. So, thanks for reading this, I really appreciate it, and enjoy!

_**Disclaimer Don't own Chris or any other character, blah blah blah, don't sue me, blah blah blah.**_

Chris could barely suppress his happiness as he and the rest of the family made their way to the three separate cars sitting in the street in front of them. The air almost crackled with excitement and joy as he, the twins, and Phoebe crammed themselves into the SUV, Leena and Eric bouncing up and down in their seats behind him.

It was as if none of the things he remembered of his first future had ever happened. And they didn't, he reminded himself, smiling. It hadn't and never will, the way things were going.

It took merely 15 minutes to get to the park where the fair was taking place. The place was nearly unrecognizable, every inch of it covered in play booths, food stands, and all the things one would usually find at a fair, plus the random wandering horned creature or giants.

Eric and Leena practically trampled Chris as they struggled to get out of the car before the other, and Phoebe had to levitate them out, for fear of not having another chaperone.

After the kids had been safely sent on their way to chase after the parading fairies, accompanied by their mother and aunt, Chris wandered over to Leo and Wyatt, who were emptying the van of all the packed sandwiches and snacks.

His heart clenched at the sight of his brother and father, talking and laughing together, so unlike the way he remembered them. Leo looked just like he had the last time he had seen him in the past, cheerful and lively. And Wyatt...Wyatt looked just like he had in his old future, but brighter. He was smiling. I've never seen him smile before, Chris thought as he made his way over to them.

"Erm, do you need any help?" he asked, sounding more nervous than he had intended too.

Wyatt good naturedly rolled his eyes at his younger brother. "Of course, ask _after_ we've finished unloading everything," he said with a smirk, flopping down onto one of the big boulders next to the car.

"Well at least he would have done it without complaining the whole time. And he offered to help, unlike some people, cough cough your mother." Leo answered, his smile matching his son's as he took a seat next to him.

Chris almost couldn't believe his eyes. It was really real. His dad and brother were both happy and un-evil, his mom was alive and joyful, and the whole family was still together, as tight as it had been 20 years ago.

But as great as things were, he still felt as if there was still something missing, something he still has to do to be able to start moving on in this present.

"Dad," he asked, trying to keep his voice from starting to shake again. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Wyatt, sensing the tension in his little brother, refrained from making any comment, but couldn't help to show a bit of brotherly teasing, and cocked a questioning eyebrow before getting up and saying, "I'll leave you two at it, then," before orbing off, most likely to join Phoebe, Piper, and the twins.

"What is it, Chris?" Leo asked, a worried look automatically plastering itself on his face when he noticed his son's uneasiness.

Chris took a seat next to "Dad, do you remember... remember twenty-two years ago? The day I was born?" he asked, a bit hesitantly. He didn't know whether his parents had told the him from this time space about what had happened it that past.

Chris could see Leo tense up at the mention of the day when so many things had gone wrong. "Yeah, I remember. Why did you want to bring that up now?" he asked, a bit more roughly than Chris would have liked.

Chris swallowed, not sure what kind of reaction he would be getting from this. "I...I don't know what happened, but...I woke up this morning and I cant remember anything that really happened in the past 22 years. I know what the old present was like. Last thing I remembered was...was dying," he said. He looked up at his dad, waiting for his reaction.

Leo's face become completely petrified, his old mask of frozen emotions slipping onto his features. For a minute, both son and father sat there, motionless, and Chris thought he was about to stand up and storm off.

Surprisingly, Leo didn't walk away. Instead, he grabbed Chris in a rib-cracking hug, pulling his son tight against him like he wished he could have done on that awful day twenty-two years ago. Chris hugged him back, sinking into his dad's arms like he had dreamed of doing when he had been a little kid.

"You have no idea how many times I wished I could have done something about that day," Leo said, his voice sounding tight under the strain of coming tears. "I wished I could have saved you, I wished I could have done something different-"Leo said, his tears threatening to fall.

"Dad," Chris said suddenly, pulling away from his emotional father. "It's ok. Really. There's nothing you could have done about it, no matter how much you wanted to. Just having you there was more than anything I'd ever dreamed of. That you actually cared... it was worth it, Dad."

Chris smiled at his father, grateful for everything that was happening. Never in his wildest dreams would he have thought things would ever be this good between him and Leo.

"So you remember all of your old life, but none of this one? Nothing of the past 22 years?" Leo asked, getting back to business.

Chris shook his head, starting to understand what kind of situation they were in. "No. It's like I just skipped over everything, like I actually did get sent back to the future."

Leo frowned, his forehead pulling together in thought. This was certainly a pretty bizarre conversation. Normally, when people died, they died, no matter what time space or plane they were in at the time of their death. It didn't make sense that when Chris had died, he would have been sent back to his original time space, not unless the Elders had gotten involved, but that would have been doing him one heck of a favor.

The Elders had not been fond of Chris then, and neither of them could think of a good reason why they would so suddenly decide that he deserved to be sent back.

So there was no apparent explanation. Unless a bigger power than the Elders had involved.

"We'll have to think about that one. It doesn't seem like something that's likely to happen, but there has to be a reason," Leo said. "There's nothing we can do about it now, though, so I say we have some fun in the meantime." He got up, smiling down at his youngest son.

"I don't care how this happened. At this point I really don't. We should go find your mother and aunts and tell them about this," Leo said, starting to walk towards the fair, but Chris held him back.

"Actually, I think we should keep this between us. For now. At least until we know how it happened and whether it's... permanent. For all we know it could be a 24-hour thing," Chris said, hesitantly. He didn't want to have to go through what had just happened between him and Leo with everyone else.

Leo nodded, a bit uncertainly, but firmly. "Ok. If you think it's best then it'll keep quiet. Now let's go join your mother, her and Phoebe seem to be having some trouble with Leena. She just started orbing, and she's quite the little pest," Leo said with a smile.

Chris laughed as a ball of twinkling blue orbs flew over their heads, closely followed by two grumbling, running sisters. Like Leo had said, at this point, it didn't matter how things had happened, he was happy again. And that was all that mattered.

A/N Well, I am now officially back in the Charmed-mood! Cheers! Hoped you liked this installment of my overactive imagination, please review and tell me what you liked and/or didn't like. Also, if anyone has any ideas concerning an actual plot, I'm wide open to suggestions because right now, I have NADA! Thanks! :o)


End file.
